


show my dreams to you

by serendipitousDescent



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 09:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14615772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitousDescent/pseuds/serendipitousDescent
Summary: Even ten years isn't quite enough for Hinata to get over his crush on Goshiki, it turns out.





	show my dreams to you

His mouth is moving. 

There should be sound accompanying the awkward motion of his mouth, but which sounds, Hinata does not have the slightest idea. Because there is no sound coming from him, not even the desperate whine building in his chest.

Kageyama glances at him, frowning as he follows his gaze to the other side of the room. “What?” 

“It’s-”

“Is it the bald guy?” Kageyama guesses. 

Shouyou glares, pulled from his fractured state of mind. “There are plenty of people over there. Why would you point that one person out? He’s thirty years older than us!” 

“I wonder.” 

“That was one time!” Shouyou hisses. “Once, and I was drunk and upset. Not that I should have to point that out, because you were there.” 

“Either way, this is a good thing. You can move on, and he can find someone better than you.” 

“Hey!” 

Kageyama snorts, just as Shouyou directs his glare down to the bubbling drink in his hand. Resisting the urge to kick someone in the shin should not be this difficult, especially when that person just happens to be Kageyama. And normally, neither of them stop themselves from hurting each other. The only ways to get through that exceptionally thick head of Kageyama’s is volleyball and violence. Every other method under the sun has failed miserably. 

If only Kageyama were as distracting as he thinks he is, though. All it takes is a couple moments of glowering before Shouyou finds himself stealing glances across the room once again. 

Sure, there is a bald man over there, and his face scrunches up at the sight of him. It would be worse if he noticed Shouyou, but he is entirely consumed by another conversation. Between Kageyama bringing up that horrible incident of a few years ago and the person who originally caught his interest, it’s difficult to tell which is more mortifying.

Kageyama must notice his disgust, because he snorts into his own glass. Then coughs, voice rough as the carbonated drink goes up his nose. The fact that his eyes are watering has nothing to do with Shouyou digging a heel into his foot. If blame is placed on anything, it should be on Kageyama’s idiocy and lack of judgement. This far in their friendship, he should know to keep his mouth shut when Shouyou is this conflicted about something. 

A strained smile plants itself on his face when he looks across the room again. Someone is watching him, their eyes meeting as they hide a laugh behind their hand. They might just be the same person Shouyou was watching before too. Years of memories come rushing back, each one as clear as if happened yesterday, even though Shouyou had more or less assumed they would never see each other again.

There is still the chance that they could be someone else. But not one else would cut their bands in such an awkwardly straight line. 

Shouyou nearly trips over his own feet with how quickly he steps away from Kageyama.

Kageyama coughs, seemingly oblivious to the sudden two feet of distance between them. Then his eyebrows scrunch together as his coughing fades off. “Isn’t that Shiratorizawa’s ace? From back in high school.” 

“Why would someone from Shiratorizawa be here?” Shouyou asks, abruptly.

“We see Ushijima all the time.” Kageyama tilts his head to the side, and Shouyou curses how oblivious he is to most everything. “Shouldn’t you have noticed him first? You had that crush on him. It was even a better choice than-” 

“I did not have a crush on Goshiki!” 

“You did,” comes the simple counter. “Every time you saw him, it was always, “Oh, Kageyama, do you think he got a haircut?’ or ‘Why does he have to be straight, Kageyama? Why does everyone have to be straight?’ As if I would forget after three years of you whining about it.” 

Shouyou gapes at him. Of all the ridiculous things that Kageyama could have said, this is the one thing that he has every right to contest. “I don’t sound anything like that!” 

“Back in high school, you did.” 

“I have never sounded like that. No one’s voice is that squeaky, Bakeyama,” he firmly insists. 

Kageyama opens his mouth to retort back, then stops and frowns, his attention shifting. “Whatever. You can ask Goshiki, if you don’t believe me.” 

“Why would I do that?” 

“Well, he is walking towards us.” 

Shouyou freezes. 

In the heat of the moment, the reality that Goshiki is in this very room had escaped his attention entirely. 

Which is, without a doubt, Kageyama’s fault. That uncaring expression should fool absolutely no one, because it is far too deceptive. No one else can distract him to the point of forgetting that Goshiki Tsutomu had been standing on the other side of the room, closer in proximity to him than he has been at any other point over the past ten years. The worst part is that the bastard doesn’t even mean to do it. That Kageyama is just being his usual, oblivious self makes forgetting Goshiki even worse. 

Shouyou breathes in, then slowly lets his gaze cross the room. Or he attempts to slowly look around the room, but his eyes automatically jump to Goshiki’s slender form walking towards them. Gushing about Goshiki was a bad habit of his in high school, but now Shouyou is moments from picking it up again. The years sit well on him, have allowed him to grow into himself, from his height to the fit of his suit. 

Which is not fair, for one. The universe knows that Shouyou enjoys well-fitting suits, almost more than he enjoys seeing sweat drip down a man’s back. Paired with the confident intensity of Goshiki’s that Shouyou always admired, it is nearly enough to do him in right here and now. Even the his hair, a touch longer than it once was, worsens the urge to touch him.

Maybe if they were at a shitty club, instead of some fancy team event, watching Goshiki get closer and closer would be a bit more bearable. But if this were a shitty club, Shouyou would have lasted exactly two minutes before going over to buy Goshiki a drink.

Even if they hadn’t known each other in high school.

Especially if they hadn’t known each other in high school.

“I don’t get what your issue is,” Kageyama says, under his breath. 

Shouyou stops chewing at his lip to glare up at his supposed friend. “Shut up, Bakegama! You never understand anything.” 

“You two… really haven’t changed at all.” 

Goshiki sounds awed. 

Goshiki sounds awed as he stands right there. 

He is close enough that Shouyou picks up on the exact way the fluorescent lights make his hair shine. Close enough that all Shouyou can really do is gape mindlessly, glare slipping away entirely, even as Kageyama rolls his eyes hard enough to break something. They need to stop calling him the King of the Court. A king wouldn’t act like a child as often as Kageyama does.

The staring must go on for too long, because Goshiki’s cheeks start to turn a light red. Shouyou nearly whimpers. Picturing his cheeks going red for another less innocent reason is all too simple. 

“Sorry,” Goshiki blurts out. His knuckles are nearly white as he grips his wine glass, head held high, but almost too high. “You probably don’t remember me. My name is Goshiki Tsutomu. I was a wing spiker at Shiratorizawa while you were at Karasuno.” 

Shouyou is snickering even before Goshiki finishes, the awkwardness of it all making him relax. “Of course I remember. We were friends outside of school too, Goshiki.” 

As if anything could make him forget his high school crush. There have been quite a few people between then and now, but no one has measured up to Goshiki. No one’s quiet intensity has affected him in the same way as Goshiki’s, no one has turned him into a quite as much of a flustered mess. 

Kageyama pauses, attention focused in on the two of them, amusement suddenly gone. “I’m going to go find something to eat.” 

“There’s a-” 

Shouyou cuts himself off as Kageyama abruptly wanders off in the opposite direction without another word, then snorts. It is just like Kageyama to disappear when he thinks someone might be having an emotion more complex than the wish to play volleyball. This is why he talks to Kenma or Yamaguchi when something happens. They can offer advice, at least. 

And Goshiki being here does significantly raise the chances of Shouyou experiencing more complex emotions. That much is obvious in the nervous churn of his stomach, in the secretive smile he casts in Goshiki’s direction. 

“Er,” Goshiki says, shifting his weight to his other foot, “did I say something wrong?” 

Shouyou laughs and quickly glances over at Kageyama bee-lining towards the buffet table on the other side of the room. “Don’t worry about it! Kageyama is just like that sometimes.” 

Which he is. 

But looking back at Goshiki makes his words fade away like smoke, lost to that dark gaze. Shouyou peers down at the bottom of his glass, a nervous smile still tugging at his lips. Maybe he will find something to say there, written into the bubbles floating to the top of the drink. 

At least when they were in high school, Shouyou could ramble on about how Karasuno would defeat Shiratorizawa when this flustered feeling threatened to consume him. Better that than standing there in silence. But high school was a different time and place, where he knew where almost everyone around him stood. Back then, Shouyou did not bother with tact or with making himself understandable to people around him. 

The most difficult part about high school had been Goshiki. It would be whenever he sat in class and his mind wandered to Goshiki giving him a challenging stare. Or when he tried navigating his way through dropping hints about his feelings without giving everything away. No matter how obvious Shouyou was, Goshiki never picked up on it. 

Goshiki clears his throat now, not quite meeting Shouyou’s eye when he looks up from the floor. “Well, it was nice to see you again, Hinata. I just wanted to come over and say hi, so…” 

“No,” Shouyou blurts out.

A beat of silence follows, then a quiet, “No?” 

Shouyou grimaces. Backing out is the last thing he wants to do though, not with this opportunity staring him in the face. “You shouldn’t leave. Actually, I would really, really like it if you stayed! I just, agh, really wasn’t expecting to… see… you here?”

“Oh.” 

“Uh-huh.” 

“Right.” 

“Ahhhh.” 

His eyes squeeze shut. With a bit of hope, his empty bedroom will be there when he opens them again, complete with a nice, warm bed to fall into. Anything would be better than him making a bigger fool of himself, but that would be the best option. 

Except things will undoubtedly get worse when Kageyama finds out what happened. Blurting out his desire for Goshiki to stay with him doesn’t seem bad, but it must be when Goshiki looks so shocked to hear it. And Kageyama won’t give a shit himself, but one of their teammates will find out about this from him, some way or another. Probably with a bribe for extra time on the court. That’s what Shouyou does when he bribes Kageyama, at least. 

One of his eyes opens before the other one, just to make sure Goshiki hadn’t disappeared in the time that their conversation halted. But all Goshiki is doing is staring at him, lips parted. 

“My favourite match of all time,” Goshiki abruptly starts, the change of topic so quick that Shouyou can only flail, “is our last match. Shiratorizawa against Karasuno. Me against you.” 

“It’s mine too,” Shouyou confesses. 

“Really?” 

Shouyou hesitates, countless matches coming back to him. Thirteen years is a long time to play volleyball. “No,” he says, sheepishly, “it’s the first match I played overseas. But our last match is a close second!” 

Goshiki laughs, his smile bright enough to blind someone. “That is my favourite match to watch, to be fair.” 

“You watch my matches?” Shouyou asks. 

“No. Well, sometimes. When they’re on,” Goshiki blatantly lies, the red filling his cheeks betraying him. 

But Shouyou is already grinning back at him. “You have a _favourite_.” 

“Perhaps? I… there might be a numbered list. Tendou, in particular, could probably recite which of your games I enjoyed from absolute to least favourite,” Goshiki confesses into his glass. 

“That’s amazing.” 

The hesitant smile Goshiki had been nursing disappears. “Of course, Tendou is-” 

“Not Tendou! You - why can’t I just-” Shouyou shifts his weight to his heels and looks up to the ceiling, begging it to give him the answers he needs. “ _Gaaaaaaaah_ , people are not supposed to be this _cute_.” 

“Excuse… me?”

Perhaps the champagne is what makes Shouyou pout up at Goshiki. A couple glasses is not normally enough to affect him too much, at least not during the off season, but tonight might be the exception. For both of them, if he can take the dark flush of Goshiki’s cheeks at face value.

The embarrassed flush certainly makes him even cuter. Such a thing should not be possible, not when Goshiki’s constant deflection of his feelings is already so cute. If only there weren’t such a huge height difference between them, otherwise Shouyou would have kissed him already, would have silenced those doubts. A decade without seeing Goshiki should have changed this. A decade without seeing each other should mean successful relationships with other people, should mean not thinking about Goshiki while he’s alone in bed. 

Only the champagne can’t be blamed for that. Just as it can’t be blamed for the way Shouyou looks at Goshiki from beneath his eyelashes. His lips press against the edge of the glass, and he tips it back. The clear liquid is sweet on his tongue, but it’s nothing compared to the thrill of Goshiki watching him swallow it. Everyone else in the room fades to nothing in that moment. Only him and Goshiki are left behind, separated into their own world. 

“Or, at least, people aren’t usually so cute.” Shouyou pauses, then takes a leap of faith, a smile spreading across his face once more. “You might be the exception, though.” 

“O-oh,” Goshiki breathes out. 

His cheeks are bright enough now that Shouyou could warm his hands against them. Goshiki should have received plenty of comments like that one. No one else is as deserving of them. But one little compliment, just the slightest hint of Shouyou liking him, and it feels more like he just declared his love, instead. 

He didn’t, but the consideration that he should might actually be the alcohol. Waiters have been handing him new glasses of champagne a bit too often, and his nerves have been building since he first saw Goshiki, a constant reminder that he needs to take advantage of this. Whatever this is. Maybe this is his crush from high school bubbling back to the surface, his conversation with Goshiki bringing it back from near non-existence. 

But Shouyou never called it a crush in high school, because that never contained everything he felt for Goshiki. Crush implies that it could fade, that fawning over him and looking forward to their matches was enough. Crush edits out the nights they talked on the phone for hours, recollections of how often Shouyou fell asleep with his phone pressed between his cheek and his pillow. Crush forgets the times he rode his bike towards Shiratorizawa after practice, instead of towards home. 

Only once or twice since then has he felt such strong emotions for another person. Those feelings have always defined him in a way, and the distance between the last time that happened and now is gaping. 

He misses Goshiki, even as they stand next to each other. 

“Look,” Shouyou starts, his stomach sinking at the lack of a reply, “if this makes you uncomfortable, I’ll stop, but-” 

“No.” 

The resolution in that one word could take anyone’s breath away. 

Which is exactly what it does to Shouyou now. Well, that and make him laugh, sparked by the wide-eyed look Goshiki gives him. His mouth is set into a characteristically flat line, an expression that Shouyou thought he had forgotten over the years. That memory should have never faded. But until now, all Shouyou could recall is a glimpse of it, caught from the other side of a volleyball net after Goshiki decided on a course of action. 

There have been too many people with a similar determination. Not once has it been the same, but always close enough that Shouyou has chased after them with abandon. Funny that these connections seem so obvious now, when Goshiki felt so far from his mind at the time. They drag his gaze down to Goshiki’s lips, any chance at subtlety gone. 

“Please don’t stop,” Goshiki reiterates firmly, but a gentleness is there now, as well. “It doesn’t make me uncomfortable. It’s just… been a while since I did this.” 

“Same here,” Shouyou says. 

The determination is gone in an instant, leaving behind a blinking Goshiki. “I - really? But I would have thought that you…” 

“That I?” Shouyou grins when Goshiki startles at the question, but he says nothing more. “I don’t usually sleep around, if that’s what you’re asking. And I never flirt with someone I’m not interested in.” 

“But-” 

“But nothing!” He forces himself to stop for a moment, as if there is something that could make up for the way Goshiki is looking at him. “You know what, Goshiki? I think you’re really attractive. Plus, you’ve probably done so many amazing things since we graduated. Not that you doing amazing things would change anything, because I’ve wanted to go on a date with you since second year.” 

Goshiki’s expression does not change. There is not so much as a waver in the intensity with which he stares at Shouyou. 

The only hope left is that Goshiki doesn’t awkwardly bow out of the conversation entirely. But it flickers in and out of existence with each moment of silence between them, the murmuring conversation of the rest of the room rushing back into his awareness. Stating his intentions so clearly had been a risk he took without consideration. And now, Goshiki has the power to let that blow up in his face.

But then Goshiki’s expression starts to break down, such a slow process that Hinata can only watch in wonder. Goshiki breaks eye contact, gaze dropping to the ground, but stays firmly rooted in place. Hope rushes back into place, undeniable in its existence. As if something has been lit inside him, bright enough to blind and uncontainable in how Hinata beams at the man standing not a meter away from him. 

“That long,” Goshiki asks, quietly, “really?”

Hinata nods. “Is that okay with you?” 

“Of course!” Goshiki immediately looks back up, breaking eye contact only a split second after their eyes meet once more. “I would like to go on a date with you. Although, it would have been better if you had told me that back in high school.” 

The statement sits between them, loud and obvious. 

All Shouyou can do is stare, right until a frustrated noise is pulled from him, a direct reflection of the sentiment. There are only so many times Hinata can hear someone tell him that, but hearing it from Goshiki is far different from Kageyama saying the same thing. Or, more often, telling himself that same thing, word for word. It is different, because it confirms every wish made between practice matches and phone calls, the almost-flirting dismissed as nothing.

Then Shouyou grabs Goshiki’s free hand and tugs him towards the door. Their drinks are left forgotten and abandoned on a table, no one paying enough attention to notice them. It may be early for a party like this one, but as a guest of honour, Hinata is almost expected to slip out the back door with someone. 

Goshiki stumbles behind him, gripping his hand back. Before long, he’s beside Hinata, then leading the way, laughter spilling into the miniscule space between them until the cold night air hits their cheeks. It is thrilling in its own way, so different from every other high moment of his life. Perhaps Goshiki would even understand him comparing it to a block, unlike almost everyone else Shouyou has ever dated. 

That is something Shouyou craves. A basic understanding that he has never had with his dates, his boyfriends and the occasional girlfriend, even most of his friends. Other things linger in the back of his mind as well. Things he wished he could have said at the time, things he thought Goshiki would enjoy, especially when Goshiki wasn’t there. 

So much time has been lost between them this past decade. 

So much time they need to make up for. 

Hands on his cheeks bring everything to a halt, even the sidewalk beneath his feet fading from his awareness. Dark eyes focus in on him, wide and intense, turning everything other than Goshiki into background noise. 

“You want to go on a date with me,” Goshiki murmurs, head tilted down, finally close enough that Shouyou could easily kiss him. 

Shouyou nods. “We could go on one right now, if you want. There’s this diner I like around the corner, and I usually only go there after I win a match, but this counts too.” 

“Going on a date with me is the same as winning a match?” 

“Always.” 

Goshiki surges down before Shouyou says another word, their lips connecting in an abrupt kiss. It only lasts for a moment, the sort of kiss someone steals when they don’t expect to get another, but Shouyou won’t let that stand. He grips at the back of Goshiki’s neck and pulls him back, letting their lips linger in a proper kiss. 

Every moment of it is perfect. As if Shouyou could do anything but love the way it lights up each one of his nerves, the way Goshiki is so close, so warm. He loves that Goshiki wants this, that he hasn’t been alone in wanting this. 

“I think,” Goshiki says as they slowly part, pupils blown wide with his want, “we can go to that diner tomorrow. But tonight, can we go back to my place?” 

“Please,” Shouyou breathes out, smiling. 

Goshiki smiles back at him. “We’ll do that, then.”


End file.
